


Picture Worth 1000 Feelings

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handmaid sits down one night to paint a picture for the one who captured her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Worth 1000 Feelings

Handmaid was sitting alone in a small clearing near the low-blooded camp, sitting on a tree-stump, staring out at the horizon, to see the mountains of Alternia, some paints in her lap.  
  
She took a small breath, she couldn't believe she was doing this, that she actually...was going to bring a gift to someone, someone who managed to steal her heart. She felt nervous, her hands were nearly trembling with fear, what if she wasn't accepted? What if she was turned away or something else horrible?  
  
Then, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She couldn't back out now, it had been bad enough to even get all the right materials, and now here was her sole chance to put even a tiny bit of happiness in her life. She had to take it.  
  
She opened her eyes, dabbed her brush in the paint, and started painting. Remembering the lessons from the human show she watched to learn, she always did like human artwork, it was so beautiful.   
  
She drew the mountains, adding a bit of snow on the tops, glancing up every now and then, adding some little trees and a few rivers. She added Earth's moon instead of Alternia's, she thought the Earth's moon was far more beautiful.  
  
She added clouds, the dark blue sky. She shivered a bit as a soft breeze went through the area, she didn't have anything warm on her, but she had to keep painting.  
  
She brushed some hair back, and kept working, now she was working on the ground, deciding to add what she remembered from Alternia long ago, when vegetation ruled the planet.  
  
She froze half-way though, the painting only half done and still wet, when she heard a voice. "Excuse me? What are you doing?"  
  
She turned slowly, and her heart stopped in her chest. There she stood, tall and elegant, her 'flush crush' as the trolls would call it.   
  
Dolorosa stared at Handmaid in shock, oh yes she recognized the scourge of Alternia, and she flicked her eyes over to Handmaid's work, and curiously walked over slowly. "What's this?"  
  
Handmaid's mouth opened and closed for a bit, did Dolorosa just approach her and ask what she was doing? Was she not scared of her?   
  
She slowly turned to where Dolorosa was looking, her face burning a dark crimson red now. "I-It's a painting.." She felt her heart flutter when Dolorosa gave her a tiny smile. "Oh? Who's it for?"  
  
Handmaid licked her suddenly dry lips, looking up at the taller and older troll. "F-For you."  
  
Dolorosa looked over the half-finished painting, and Handmaid could see even in the twilight, Dolorosa's cheeks were a bit flushed. "It's beautiful darling."  
  
Handmaid slowly, very slowly, smiled. A real, honest smile, Dolorosa must've noticed it as well, since her smile brightened a bit.  
  
Handmaid stood up slowly. "Thank you...it's not done yet though." Dolorosa looked at the painting, humming. "Why don't you come back to camp with me? You can finish it in my tent."  
  
Handmaid just grinned now, this was going far better than she'd ever dreamed of.  
  
"I'd love too ma'am. Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck and blah b lah blah


End file.
